


Interrupted

by madwriter223



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Being Walked In On, Implied Mpreg, Leonard's Gonna Have a Coronary, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:12:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3114341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you know the feeling when you're going at it with your spouse, and someone walks into the room? Spock and Leonard sure do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> Featuring Soral, my little OC AKA the child of Spock and Leonard McCoy. He's about six in this fic. ^_^

McCoy groaned, gripping the green-tinted hips tighter. Spock answered with a slow roll of his pelvis, thrusting gently against the shaft buried deep within him. He lifted himself slightly, then dropped down, strong Vulcan hands kneading the sides of the doctor's chest. He repeated the slight motions of his hips over and over, impaling himself eagerly on the leaking shaft, squeezing tightly around it. He rolled his head back slightly, watching his mate through half-lidded eyes, and licked his lips. Leonard panted and grinned up at him, both his love and passion for the Vulcan shining in his eyes. He urged Spock's hips to lift higher, to come back down harder, to-

The door opened and two small feet entered. “Father, I- what are you doing?”

Leonard was pretty sure his heart had just stopped in his chest. Pretty damn sure he was gonna strain his eyes from them opening so wide.

But Spock, the damn bastard, didn't even seem frazzled.

“We are engaging in adult time, Soral. However, I do believe you have forgotten to do something.”

Big blue eyes blinked, and their son cocked his head to the side as he thought. “Oh, yeah.” He stepped back out, closing the door behind him. Then he knocked twice.

“Just a moment.” Spock lifted himself off McCoy and grabbed his robe, slipping it on and tying the sash. “Remember your blood pressure, Leonard.” He muttered to the red-faced human, then walked to the door and opened it. “Yes, Soral, what is it?” 

“I experienced a disturbing dream.”

“About?”

“A monster.”

“Soral, we have discussed this.” Spock knelt down in front of their son, tone low and soothing. “No monster would be foolish enough to come after you considering both I and your Dad are close.”

“I have forgotten.” Soral shifted on his bare feat.

“No matter, my son.” Spock lay a gentle hand on the small head and stood. “Come along now, it is late and you should be asleep.”

“Understood.” Soral nodded, and glanced into the room. He tugged on Spock's sleeve. “Father?”

“Yes?”

“What is wrong with Dad?”

Spock glanced over his shoulder, then continued guiding their son back to his room, their voices carrying with ease through the open doorway. “You have simply startled him earlier. That is why one must always remember to knock. It is very impolite not to.”

“Yes, Father.”

Leonard groaned and did a double facepalm. As much as he loved them, the two hob-goblins were gonna be the death of him, he just knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> And that is the last of my old fics I was uploading. That's it for now, at least until I get my Star Trek Muse back. No idea when.  
> Thank you all who left kudos and commented. ^_^ I appreciate the time you spent reading my fics.


End file.
